Game 6
News Report MORNAK RAIDED! Mornak Omni's Production Orbital in the Salvan System was raided and destroyed today by a Varius CORP fleet under the command of Ellas Labell, Daughter of the late Kern Labell, the Vice President of Security that was killed in a Reaver raid some six months ago in the Numidia system. Mornak Omni have close ties to the Corporate Council, it's CFO resigning his role to take a seat as a governor on the Council in 2764. The Corporation had so far mounted two small raids after the outstanding Success of the Saltiar Corporation raid around two months ago, take significant resources from Varius and a number of prisoners. The Varius fleet did not show any sophisticated tactics on entry into the system. Jumping in a standard Fold Point and accelerating to the Mornak orbital at maximum V. An interception force consisting of Mornak and System Authority forces tried to intercept the oncoming fleet, but many of the ships experienced sabotage on their transition, some being core breached, while others were simply disabled. Also other Sabotage and terror action raged across the Salvan planet of Brot for the full time of the raid pulling away ground forces that could have helped in the boarding raid of the Orbital. On exiting the Orbital Varius Set charges on the Station core, the resulting explosion costing the lives of 5709 souls, and an unknown number of Varius troops, left to protect the Core Room. Salvan System Authority have released a no fly advisory for Bort and Resident of the world have been told to make their way to underground shelter where ever they can, as there has already been 45 deaths though orbital debris falls. News Report Humanity: An Alien Perspective As captain of the trading ship haslip and member of the Skilika empire, I thought to help note a few of my 1st impressions on the Coalition, please note I hope this is not lost in translation. My house ( believe you humans call corporations) was looking for volunteers to engage with the plague that most of other races call humanity So 1st impressions was that of chaos and no structure, please note these are my impressions not those of the Skilika empire long live the Emperor, more unsettling was the appearance of inequality between humans and GELF. Were in the GELF have limited rights, it did reminds me of the centuries of the civil war before or reunification of the houses and empire long life the Emperor, not sure if this was the cause of all those explosions that occurred on my time on board there which were handled quite well by there security. It seems to be humanity has one ambition to grab all that its believes is of value and cast off that which is not for profit like these GELF, as many races have found out, this leads to a "bright star that burns so fast, the universe barely requested it existed" like the Mordak swamp fly on my home world that life cycle is 3 of your human hours. My planets day last 36 hours we know they are there but we pay them little attention or respect The other strange thing there is no government other than the AI which makes up the Carthage. An efficient life form must struggle with all these little groups scurrying back and forth and I assumed that when my ship docked there would be a merchants guild, or customs at least find a tax of transfer of goods, at least to inspect my goods. Maybe this chaos is a human custom which is quaint but highly inefficient but I have been told this “city of no flags”, as they call it, has only been started so things will "bed in." What ever that has do with sleep I think is lost in translation to me. On my next journey I hope to take on the sporting and recreation areas. There is at least one permanent ship just for that, which some of the crew recommend, subject to the normal quarantine procedures, as I have heard so much from these humans that do enjoy there pleasures. I do look forward to the next time myself and crew bring in Slylika foods and wines, even maybe get a few of our farmers to set up insect farms, which would thrive in the heat, to see what effect they have on them, also to help celebrate unification day on a strange world outside the empire, long life the Emperor, will be a pleasurable. I can see this as an interesting 1st step in what these humans believe to be profitable in there eyes and hopefully more of my race will be there to met these humans. As we say in Silkia may your house grow and prosper till we next met. Article by Nerperk Captain of Haslip News Report Reports are coming in of renewed slaving raids carried out by a number of Slaver faction on Corporate worlds in the badlands. The world of Victus in the Parnell system was attacked a large force under the command of the Slaver Lord Bayou Billi . The System Defence forces were completely overwhelmed with Bayou Billi fielding some 30 ships and 20,000 men. Taking the superior sized force by surprise and knocking them out without much resistances, some saying that the planetary run section of the defence force simply stood down. The slavers then proceeded to round up only Corporate Employees of the Jarvi Components Corporation and loaded them on ships as slaves. Reports say they are being sold to the Endcluster Sector what has started to get it's self the nickname of the Plantation Sector. The Victus First Minister Barthan Hool was unavailable for comment and seems to be under heavy guard for fear of assassination attempt by the Jarvi Components Corporation. News Report Carthage Dock Renovations Officially Open Carthage Chronicle Live: Carthage station has a festive atmosphere today as the docks reopen after recent renovations. Crowds are eager to see the results of the construction work that saw parts of the docks closed for several months. We’ve been lucky to get behind the scenes at the official launch event. The Elders are in attendance of course, flanked by the Watch Liason. Carthage himself has made his presence known via drone. Ah here is Daud Hasteth of the Khajuharo. "Mr. Hasteth you are the man responsible for all this?" "What? No. I had permission. Express written permission from Elder Hisbo and everything!" "I'm not accusing you of anything Mr. Hasteth but you did design and oversee the renovations. Many on the station have been asking "were the renovations really necessary and why did it take so long to finish?"" "Well it sounds like you are accusing me of something. To answer the first part: Carthage is “the” major port in this part of the Badlands and traffic has nearly doubled in the last year (and looks like that trend is going to continue). The docking facilities here were operating at full capacity for months on end. That with the age of a lot of the equipment meant it was only a matter of time till there was a major accident. By the way you should have seen the state of the air locks before I started. People were just literally walking in and out of the station without anyone noticing. Really the only thing for it was to replace and repair the old equipment and expand the capacity of the port. The new docking systems can clear traffic 20% faster than the old ones and the dedicated passenger terminals allow faster docking times for visitors. As to why it took so long well we had to do the work in sections, so we could keep the port open." "That's as well as may be but station citizens have questioned the design of the renova-" "What's wrong with my designs? I think mid-20th century retrofuturism looks really cool! I was looking through the archives for something to make the docking area really pop without sacrificing function and I fell in love with the designs of the space age-Googie style architecture of old Earth. Real “World of Tomorrow” style stuff. I think it really opens up the promenade and makes the whole thing a lot less dreary. It's not all chrome and neon either. I added green spaces too. Something this station desperately needed" "About those green spaces citizens are concerned about you bringing foreign lifeforms onto th–“ "Oh. Is this about the ducks again? It's not a real duck. It's a maintenance drone made to look like a duck. Pretty convincing if I do say so myself. I thought it would fit the aesthetic of the botanical area. And those plants all got cleared by station environmental control too by the way. The duck keeps the place tidy and has over 100 distinct quacking sounds. Anyway, live creatures are messy. You don't think I've been walking around this whole time with a "real" crow on my shoulder, do you?" **Carthage Station Control to Daud Hasteth** "I have to take this. We can finish this interview another time. Bye" News Report Other News:A small space station in the Crabu Nebula has fell silent. No word from this station for 48hrs. The station itself is for research and is independent from any faction. The station was simply called TRU-591. The station has been a matter of conflict for a while with some factions as this can also be a good strategic point in the area.The last word was that the station although independent was used by smaller corporations to fund research into the Crabu Nebula. This Nebula was giving of strange readings.This station is shrouded in mystery, and is usually off limits to strangers..Needs a crew to go check it out and see why this has fallen silent........